School Days
by Memories'34
Summary: AU! Luffy and Nami meet through a friend and it all goes from there. Not really giving too much away in my summarry, you'll just have to read and find out. LuNa, T incase of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Meetings

**A/N** Guys another Multi-chaptered story. This idea just all of a sudden came to me! Extremely pleased with myself (insert big smile)  
Sorry people's, about my other story Photographs. I didn't update when I said I would and I feel extremely bad about that. (Sorry in advance for the lame excuse) It's just that I've gone back to school and trust me, to put it bluntly, it's sh*t and then on top of that I am totally stuck on my next chapter. I'm working on it, it's all just taking longer than I expected. **End on A/N**

* * *

From where he was standing, at his locker, he could see the subtle but noticeable shake of her hips, he was sure that was the new girl; he hadn't seen her before, had he? As she walked by it made all the boys look at her; so far, she didn't really show much interest in them. The other girls did it just so they get all the boys attention but not her, it's like she doesn't even realise she's doing it.

The girls orange hair complemented her pale complexion and long eyelashes styled with light mascara battered against her cheeks. As she walked by she gained almost all boys attention around him, even though she was oblivious to it. She looked like she was focused on something, finding someone perhaps? He didn't know but was hoping to find out. She walked rather quickly as her long legs stretched to find her destination.

Compared to some of the other girls she managed to pull off the original uniform without having to make modifications, the blazer and tie that the uniform included couldn't hide the fact that she filled out the shirt perfectly, curves in all the right places and the skirt that was a few inches above the knee showed of her long silky legs. Also, without heels, she stood at quite an impressive height and compared to the other girls that wore heels she was still taller than the majority of them.

Suddenly her face changed from a determined expression to one that showed off an amazing smile, she raised a toned arm and waved gently towards a girl with blue hair and luckily, he was friends with her

Without another thought he walked through the crowds in the hallway and was completely oblivious to the girls ogling him as he made his was over to his blue haired friend and her new companion, hoping to find out who this new breath taking girl was.

As he neared both of them he caught the attention of his friend and the orange haired girl turned around so she could see who was approaching.

"Hey Vivi, who's your new friend?" His dark eyes darting back and forth between both of them, wanting an introduction.

The Orange haired girl quickly introduced herself before Vivi could say anything, sticking her hand out she answered, "I'm Nami, your Luffy right?" She was just going with the description that Vivi had given her earlier of all her friends she had to meet and he looked just like one she'd described.

Luffy took her offered hand and couldn't help but notice how soft her hands were and the fact that her smaller much more feminine hand fitted perfectly in his. "Shishi, yeah I am. Your new here right 'coz I'm pretty sure I ain't seen your face around here?"

She nodded and smiled lightly at the way the conversation was going; the other boys she had spoken to earlier only seemed interested in getting into her panties, something she didn't like at all.

Also the fact he was quite handsome helped put the smile on her face. His hair was black and unruly and his uniform was out of place, but it seemed to look good on him without seeming to make him look like a tramp. His face was definitely the best feature though, he had big, expressive eyes that, at the moment, showed happiness swirling around in them and then had a cute little scar under his right eye and a grin that almost seemed to stretch to his ears.

From the outside of their newly formed conversation the two looked completely smitten with each other already, it was quite obvious due to the small giggles coming from Nami and the big smiles on both of their faces. Vivi noticed that many of the boys and the girls were occasionally sending glares over at either Luffy or Nami. However it wasn't working as they were both completely oblivious to what was going on; it was as if they were trapped inside of a little bubble.

Vivi decided to go and chat to a friend nearby leaving Nami and Luffy alone to talk as they seemed rather content that way.

However, as the bell rung their bubble was popped and they came crashing down to reality, Nami blushed when she saw many students were staring at them but Luffy was still looking at her and from where Vivi was standing, she overhead him ask for her cell phone number so they could talk. That almost immediately sent her orange haired friend into a deeper blush but complied and wrote down her number, ripped off the piece of paper and handed it over to the now happy boy.

Vivi started slowly walking away from the person she was talking to and back to the pair to walk with Nami to their next lesson together. Before Nami turned round and walked to her next lesson, Luffy took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze while saying something about calling her later to arrange a date. The blushing girl smiled and nodded then turned towards Vivi, who was a few steps away, and started to walk towards her lesson with her, but as she was walking away she looked over her shoulder multiple times back at Luffy and smiled at him. That is before Vivi drew her attention towards her and asked for details and such.

Luffy's face split into a wide smile showing all his teeth as he watched the retreating girl with admiration. Being thoroughly pleased with how things went he walked off towards his own lesson not really caring that he was late.

* * *

**A/N **REVIEWS, REVIEWS and more REVIEWS! I'd love to know what you guys are thinking about this beginning chapter. Before you tell me though, note that this is an AU and I believe that Nami and Luffy are allowed to be a little out of character. Don't worry though, the next couple of chapters you will see them coming into their own; this is just the start of. Also another thing, I don't want you to think I'm moving too fast with Nami and Luffy's relationship. It's not like he suddenly asked her to be his girlfriend, it's only a date... for now *devious look*

Until next time

Memories'34 x


	2. Fast Cars and Pink Rucksacks

**A/N **It's embarrassing how long this update has taken me! To be honest, I feel completely unmotivated with this story and I was literally dragging my through this update. So in other words, this story most likely won't be updated regularly. However, I refuse to give up on it! Although, I'm sure, this isn't one of my best, there are a few people interested in this story so therefore I shall carry this on for the few reading this.

**Shadow Blackheart – **Hope you're reading this xD I thought I might as well reply to your review on this story.  
Yeah we will have to agree to disagree I think :P  
Don't worry about it you didn't discourage me, I wanted your opinion and I'm glad you gave it.  
Thank you for the review for Photographs. Much appreciated and I'm glad you liked the chapter. ^.^ **End of A/N**

* * *

Learning that Monkey D. Luffy has no directional skills what so ever

Nami was stuffing things from her locker and into her bag. Somehow in a couple of days, her locker was already a complete and utter mess, a new record. She'd so have to tidy that up soon, before she put her hand in and it just didn't come out. Just then she was avalanched by thick test books that soon sent her on the floor and landing on her butt.

"Gah!" That will definitely hurt in the morning, Nami miserably thought.

She then quickly looked both left and right checking that no one had seen her potentially embarrassing fall. Before she could pick herself up and pretend she hadn't just fallen straight on her butt her phone vibrated in her blazer, taking out her phone she saw a text message... from an anonymous number? Opening the text, a frown crossed her pretty face. _Turn around. _

She didn't bother to get up as she leaned back and looked at an upside down Luffy looking at her with an amused look across his face. Eyes widening she quickly jumped up, but soon groaned and started rubbing her butt in pain; she forgot that was going to hurt.

A full blush spread across her cheeks and she looked down at the floor bashfully as she asked, "How much of that did you see?"

After a few seconds of silence she hesitantly made eye contact, he still said nothing, but he didn't really have to. His face said it all, his eyes were bright in amusement and his smile was somehow widening further and further when a deeper blush started to cover Nami's cheeks. Nami internally groaned and threw her head back in misery.

He'd seen it all.

Luffy's laughter brought Nami out of her stupor, "Shi, shi, shi."

Nami flashed him an embarrassed smile before turning to pick up her books that had ever so rudely knocked her over. In the next second, Luffy was opposite her kneeling down and helping her. After a few more minutes of silence and Luffy handing Nami books to stack up neatly in her locker. Luffy was starting to get fidgety with the silence so he decided to break it.

"Why are you here so late?" Luffy's loud voice rang out through the desolate halls and broke Nami from her thoughts.

"Well I had to stay behind to catch up on class work I wasn't here for and it took a lot longer than I expected. What about you?"

"Detention." Luffy answered, somewhat amused. "Then I saw you at your locker and I thought I'd stop by and say hi."

"Why does you being in detention not surprise me?"

Luffy didn't bother to reply but instead flashed her with a bright smile, he was always smiling. He said nothing else as he bent down and picked up the only thing left on the floor; Nami's rucksack. He slipped his arm through one handles so it came to rest on his shoulder. He slowly started to walk away as Nami clicked the lock shut on her locker. Nami stood there for a moment puzzled before she followed.

"Luffy, I'm gunna kinda need my bag back... also, pink isn't your colour." She finished with a smile.

"Aww what, really? I was hoping I could work the look." He gave the girl next to him a teasing grin and then continued, "But, yeah I'm gunna walk you home... you didn't seriously think I was gunna let you walk home alone in the dark did you?"

34'#

Nami learnt that walking home was certainly... interesting... and quite life threatening when you were with Luffy. Nami was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when she heard yet another car honk their horn at both her and Luffy.

The main roads at 6-7 o' clock were quite busy. Normally people would wait until the roads weren't quite so busy or until a car would stop _before_ you decide to cross the road. However, Nami soon realised Luffy wasn't normal and instead of doing the normal procedures when crossing the road he would 'strategically' (as he would put it... okay maybe he wouldn't quite use that word but she was paraphrasing) take her hand in his and then bolt it across the road. Then to make her chances of survival even slimmer it was raining therefore making it harder for both of them to see and the drivers to see the two of them madly running across the road.

She was so going to die.

"For god sake Luffy, are you trying to get the both of us killed? And could you at least give me a warning of when you're going to run across the road instead of just dragging me?" She angrily yelled at him once they had crossed the road. Though she was sure he couldn't hear most of what she'd just said, the rain was really loud.

Oh great, that just reminded her that she most likely looked like a complete mess, like a drowned rat and then she was yelling at him. He'd only known her for two days and so far he couldn't have a very good impression of her. She let out a long breath to calm herself and looked at him. When she did she couldn't see any annoyance or disgust, he just simply looked happy... like a little kid that had just been given an ice cream.

"Shi, shi, shi, you're funny Nami and pretty when you're angry. I wouldn't let you get hurt either; this is just a quicker and more interesting way of crossing the road. So... where do you live again?"

Luckily thanks to the darkness Luffy couldn't see the blush that had formed over her face, this kid was incredibly weird... wait, what! He didn't know where her house was?

She turned to him her face was incredulous; "You don't know where my house is! So where have you been dragging me for the last half an hour?"

Now that she fully looked about she had no idea where she was, oh great, this kid was weird and most definitely an idiot. She could feel her eyebrow twitching, what on earth had she gotten herself into?

34'#

An hour later, they were both standing outside Nami's house under the porch; both of them soaked to the bone. Luffy somehow managed to look cute whilst wet, his hair was pasted to his face and covered his eyes slightly. His uniform acted like a second skin and showed off all of the usually hidden muscles he had... and here she was, her long orange hair all clumped together and filled with knots, her mascara... well she didn't even want to think about that and then her uniform, urgh. She looked terrible. But somehow Luffy managed to still seem happy, even happier than before.

However, all of a sudden, he seemed to turn embarrassed and wouldn't make eye contact with her. Their hands were still linked from earlier and all his attention seemed to be on this. What was wrong with him?

Without saying anything he pulled her into a tight hug and she could feel him take in a deep breath... did he just say something? Though Nami wouldn't admit it, she was thoroughly enjoying this sudden contact and ended up hugging him back. When they broke apart Luffy's smile was back on his face... he was nervous about hugging her?

"Thanks for walking me home Luffy... even if it did take longer than usual. Well I should go inside... you know Bellemere will be worried about me."

She took a few steps back and was about to turn but Luffy suddenly spoke quickly, "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Well, that was blunt and to the point. But then again, he didn't really have to say anything else; just looking at him was enough.

The rain was still coming down hard and drips of water were running across his face. For once he wasn't wearing his smile, but instead looked deadly serious. He was still carrying her bag and even though he tried to look casual she could see his other hand in his trouser pocket was fidgeting about nervously. How could she say no to that?

She slowly walked up to him and stopped before him, pointing at her bag, "If I say no, will I still get my bag back?"

Her grin showed him she was teasing him, and in an equally teasing tone he replied, "Hmm, I dunno. If you say no, I might have to keep this as a souvenir."

She let out a small laugh and mirthfully replied, "I guess it's a yes then."

With that she slipped her bag off his shoulder, turned around and walked towards the house, subtly swinging her hips. Luffy let out a self fulfilled chuckle and called out, "I'll call you later!"

Nami only smiled over her shoulder and closed the door.

Luffy's face then split into two, all his teeth showing as he walked out of her drive way and towards the busy roads. He had a date with Nami... and he couldn't be happier.

However, when he arrived in front of the road his face then turned puzzled as he frantically looked left and right for clues. Which way was it to his house? _Uh oh. _

* * *

**A/N **Wow, you wouldn't believe how long this took me to write! xD

Well anyway, yeah before anyone mentions, Nami and Luffy might be OOC. But you know what? I don't really care. I didn't think they were too bad and also, I don't really feel like making Nami a complete b*tch in this story and making Luffy a clueless idiot. Otherwise, they wouldn't get very far would they?

Anyway, drop me a review if you can. I want to know what you think of this, maybe give me ideas you'd want me to include? Most importantly, give my constructive criticism. I like to know what I've gotten wrong... I'm a bit of a perfectionist.

**Hiatus – **I still am on hiatus, but I do plan on updating whenever I can. I can't promise any consistent updates, just random ones here and there. Sorry and thank you to everyone who will put up with me and continue to support me.

Anyway thanks for readin and 'till next time

Memories'34 x


End file.
